Truth or Dare
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: The gang gets invited by the Originals over for a game of Truth or Dare.
1. The Invite

**Hey y'all! I love reading stories on Fanfiction, particulary TVD stories, and this story just popped into my head. Elena's not a vampire and she's still with Stefan. Dalaric and Jenna are still alive too, they're just out of town for the weekend. It's humourous and sexy at the same time. So I hope y'all enjoy!**

Elena was laying on her bed tweezing her eyebrows and listening to a song by Ke$ha when she felt her phone laying next to her vibrate.

"It never fails," she groaned. Her phone would always be vibrating, whether it be a text message or Facebook notification, while she would be tweezing her eyebrows.

She received a text message from the original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson.

I'm having a little fun party tonight at my house. So I expect you there by 11pm.

Elena just stared at her phone. "What the fuck?"

Her younger brother Jeremy came into her room with his phone in hand.

"I just got invited to a party by Rebekah," he said.

"You did too? So did I."

"Wow that's weird. Well it should be fun since she said it would be. Maybe I'll get to see her boobs."

"Ugh, Jer, please." Elena threw a pillow at him.

Jeremy just laughed. "What? Can ya blame me? She's hot."

Elena just rolled her eyes and went back to tweezing her eyebrows. Her phone started vibrating.

"Seriously?" Caroline was calling. "Yes, Caroline?"

"O.M.G Rebekah sent me a text inviting me to a party. Bonnie texted me saying she was invited too. What about you?"

"I got invited too. So did Jeremy."

"Well are you going?"

"I guess so. I'm just curious what it's gonna be like."

"Okay. I'll go to then. She just better not compel us to make out or some shit like that."

Elena laughed to herself. She ended the call and laid her phone back down. She proceeded to pluck her eyebrows once more but her phone started vibrating.

"Why do I even bother?"

She looked to see Stefan was calling her.

"Hey, Stef. Let me guess, you got a text message from Rebekah inviting you to her party?"

"So I'm guessing you got an invite too?"

"I think everybody has. I'm gonna go though. What about you?"

"I won't let you go by yourself. I'll swing by and pick you up tonight."

"Can Jeremy ride too? He got invited also."

"Of course. I'll be by around 10:30. Oh and wear something sexy for me?"

"As long as you wear something for me." Elena smiled to herself.

"For you. See ya later, babe."

Elena laid her phone back down once again. She checked her eyebrows in her little compact mirror.

"Eh good enough."

…

The time was 10:25 p.m. Elena looked herself over in the mirror. She didn't know exactly what kind of party this would be so she didn't want to dress too fancy. She had on a black dress that wasn't too tight and wasn't too loose with some black flat Toms.

Jeremy stepped into her room. He was wearing a white buttoned up collar shirt with jeans.

"Geez, Jer, was it really necessary to douse yourself in cologne," Elena told him making a face.

"I gotta smell good, sis. For Rebekah."

Elena just rolled her eyes. Her phone started vibrating. Stefan sent her a text saying he arrived. She made her way downstairs opening the front door to see Stefan standing in front of her. He looked extremely handsome wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt with black jeans.

"Hey, handsome," she told him.

"Hey, sexy." But it wasn't Stefan that said it. Damon popped out from behind him. He was sporting his normal attire, a black shirt along with his black leather jacket and black jeans.

"Hello, Damon," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sexy and you know it," he said in his snarky voice.

"Alright, sexy, get over yourself," Stefan told him. He wrapped Elena in his arms and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ugh gag," Damon said sticking his tongue in his mouth.

Jeremy came down the stairs. "Uh, well I'm ready," he said.

"I am too but Romeo and Juliet are too busy smooching," Damon told him.

Elena and Stefan pulled apart and gave Damon a dirty look.

"What? I am. We can't keep the original vampiress waiting."

"Okay, okay," said Stefan. "You ready, Elena?"

"Yep."

"Good. Let's roll," said Damon.

…

The Salvatore siblings and Gilbert siblings pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion. They saw Caroline and Bonnie's cars along with Matt's truck. Stefan pulled his car up next to Caroline's. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt made their way over to the group.

"Elena, you are looking cute," Caroline told her.

"Thanks, Car, you do too."

Caroline was wearing a dark red, tight fitting dress with matching heels. Bonnie wore an adorable brown dress with brown Toms. Matt was wearing a light blue collared, buttoned up polo with blue jeans.

"Yeah, yeah, everybody looks hot," said Damon. "I'm just ready to get this party started." He started to twerk in front on Stefan. Everybody started laughing, even Elena. Stefan just rolled his eyes and backed away.

Just then the mansion doors opened up. Rebekah stood there in a scandily clad black dress with black heels. She flashed a smile.

"Right on time. I knew you all would be though. Please come in." She stepped aside as everybody walked in.

The group walked into the giant living room where the fireplace was lit. Klaus and Elijah were sitting in their chairs knocking back their Bourbon.

Caroline couldn't help but notice how hot Klaus was looking in his black buttoned up shirt. He noticed her staring. He wanted her to stare as he flashed a wicked smirk at her. It made her heart start beating like crazy.

"So what kinda party did you invite us to?" Stefan asked.

"Well it's not really a party exactly, more of a game," said Klaus getting up from his chair to fill his glass back up.

"Game?" Elena questioned.

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" said Rebekah with a bright smile on her face.

"Truth or Dare? Really? That's a kid game," Caroline told her.

"Well this is the adult version," Rebekah told her.

"Why are we playing Truth or Dare?" Bonnie asked.

"Why not? It'll be fun," Rebekah answered. "We're just gonna get drunk and have fun tonight."

"And we're not going to be compelling anybody either," Elijah put in. "So Stefan and Damon, that means you too."

"Elijah, no offense, but you don't seem like the Truth or Dare type," Elena told him.

"What? I can't have fun?" Elena just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I for one, can't wait to get this night started," said Damon. "I've already got my dares picked out." A devilish smile came across his face.

"Then let's get the night started," Klaus said in his deep voice.

**So what did y'all think? I've got some good dares for them but y'alls opinions are welcome too! R&R!**


	2. Bourbon Fantasy

**Hey y'all. Thanks for some of the reviews. I've got a few chapters wrote down, but of course y'alls opinions are always welcome too! Oh yeah, I forgot to add Caroline is still a vampire too. I'm gonna make this story fun. Enjoy!**

Everybody sat down in a circle on the floor by the fireplace.

"Isn't this how an orgy starts?" Damon asked with a laugh. The guys just laughed while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Okay so here's the rules," said Rebekah,"I'm gonna start off by spinning this bottle. Whoever it lands on I'll ask them truth or dare. Afterwards they'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on they'll ask that person truth or dare and so on."

"Feel free to make a drink anytime you want also," said Elijah.

"This feels too weird," Jeremy whispered to Matt.

"Who cares as long as I can stare at Rebekah," Matt whispered back. Rebekah looked over at Matt with a smile on her face. Matt knew she heard him.

"So are we ready? Let's get started." Rebekah laid the bottle down on the floor and spun it. It landed on Matt. Matt was a little surprised, and wondered if Rebekah used some kind of power to get it to land on him. "Truth or dare, Matt?" He believe she wanted him to pick dare.

"Dare."

Rebekah smiled. "I dare you to pour Bourbon down my legs and lick it all off. All the way from my toes to my thighs." Matt was excited.

"Lucky," he heard Jeremy saying.

"Whoo it's gonna get R-rated up in here," said Damon. "I better make me a drink." He got off the floor and made his way to the bar the Mikaelsons had set up.

"That's the fun in all this," Rebekah told him.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline didn't want to watch so they decided to make them drinks too.

Matt grabbed the bottle of Bourbon and proceeded to pour it down Rebekah's legs. He then started to suck on her red polished toenails.

Klaus and Elijah refilled their glasses and started knocking them back. Stefan decided to join them. Damon and Jeremy were enjoying watching Rebekah. Jeremy could feel his pants start getting tighter.

_Oh fuck! Shit!_

Jeremy started to panic. He didn't want anybody to notice the boner taking place in his pants.

_Think about kittens. Think about old women in bikinis._

Damon started to laugh. He knew what was going on with Jeremy.

"You still ain't learned to control that yet, buddy?"

Jeremy's face flushed blood red. If looks could kill Damon would be dead.

"Don't worry, in a few years you'll be able to control that," Damon smirked handing him a glass of Bourbon. "Hey Bekah, will you let me lick you up and down?"

"Not a chance in hell," she told him.

"I tried." He knocked his drink back and continued to watch the show.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were starting to feel the effects of the Bourbon. They all started to giggle.

"I can't wait til I get picked to do a dare," Elena slurred.

"Yeah, I think you need to slow down on the drinking," Stefan told her taking the glass away from her.

"Pfft whatever. You're the one that needs a drink." She took her glass back.

"Ooh she told you there, mate," Klaus told him.

Stefan was a little taken aback by Elena's statement, but in a way she was right. It was a night to let loose. And let loose he was gonna do. He knocked his drink back and joined his brother and Jeremy.

Matt made his way up to Rebekah's thigh. All three of the guys were wondering if Matt was gonna "go down" on Rebekah.

"I think I should get a video camera," Damon told Stefan and Jeremy. "I feel like the making of a porno is about to start. We'll call it _Drunk Slut Vampire Barbie_."

Matt lifted his head up. As much as he wanted to tear Rebekah up he knew he couldn't in front of everybody.

_Maybe later._

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy applauded Matt.

"Yeah, like that was something to applaud over," Caroline slurred.

"Sounds like somebody is getting drunk there, huh Blondie?" Rebekah asked her.

"No...," Caroline started to giggle. "Maybe a little."

Caroline sat down next to Klaus. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was looking hot by the fireplace. Klaus could feel Caroline staring at him. He just flashed her that sexy smirk of his.

"Okay Matt, your turn to spin," Rebekah told him.

Everybody sat back down as Matt spun the bottle. It landed on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?"

**Okay so here's chapter 2. I hope y'all are liking it so far. I'm looking forward to writing this story. R&R!**


	3. Revenge

**Hey y'all! I jut wanna say thank for the reviews! Between work and school I like to think up goos stuff that I can put in this story. And for you Deremy fans I believe y'all will like this chapter :)**

"Okay, Bonnie, truth or dare?" Matt asked her.

"Truth."

"Oh boo, taking the pussy way out," Damon told her. Bonnie gave him a dirty look. "Ahhh!" Damon screamed as he grabbed both sides of his head.

"Bonnie, dear, I'm all for you hurting Damon but there's no magic allowed tonight," Rebekah told her. Bonnie stopped. Damon let down his arms as he laid his back down on the floor. "Now back to the game."

Matt thought for a moment what to ask Bonnie.

"Have you ever had lesbian thoughts about Elena and Caroline?"

"What the hell?" Bonnie laughed.

"Now that's a good question," Damon said sitting back up.

"They're my best friends but I don't think of them like that." She knocked her drink back.

"Good, cause for a long time I always had this vibe you had a crush on me," said a drunk Caroline. The guys eyebrows rose, even Rebekah's.

Bonnie laughed. "You're drunk. My turn to spin."

"No, no, I wanna hear more what Caroline has to say," Damon said with his smirk.

"She's been crushing on me for, like, I don't know," Caroline giggled.

"You are really drunk," Elena told her. "But I think I'm getting there too."

"I just love drunk girls," said Damon. "Don't you guys?" All the guys nodded their heads.

"Fuck you, Damon," Bonnie said angrily. She grabbed the bottle and started spinning it.

"You know we're not gonna forget this," Damon whispered in her ear.

The bottle stopped spinning...landing on Damon.

"Well, well, look who it landed on," she told him giving him an evil smirk.

"Alright, witch, hit me with your best dare." He took a drink of his bourbon.

"Okay. I dare you to make out with Jeremy for five minutes."

He spit his bourbon out. "What?!" His and Jeremy's eyes rose in horror.

"I wanna see tongue too," she added.

"I like your thinking, Bonnie," Rebekah told her. Elena and Caroline agreed too.

"Do we really have to?" Jeremy asked.

"You know the rules," Elijah told him. "Now get to making out." Jeremy scooted close to Damon.

"Dude! What the fuck? Gay! Get away from me!" Damon told him. The girls busted out laughing. "Ugh this is gonna be so gay."

"Get to kissing, lover boys," Stefan told them.

"Dude, you gotta be on my side," Damon told his brother.

"Don't you remember, Damon? It's time to let loose."

"C'mon, Damon. Chop chop, mate," Klaus told him.

Damon groaned as he scooted close to Jeremy. "This-I repeat-does not leave this house. What happens here stays here."

"Pfft I'm recording this on my phone," Caroline said pulling her phone out.

"Good thinking," Stefan said pulling his phone out also. Everybody else starting taking their phones out ready to record the makeout session about to happen.

"Oh come on!" Damon and Jeremy said in unison.

"We're waiting," Bonnie smirked.

"Ugh fuck it!" Damon grabbed the back of Jeremy's head and pressed his lips up against his.

"And you have to stroke his hair too!" Caroline added.

"And don't forget to use that tongue," said Klaus.

Caroline sat there starring at Klaus. _I wish he would use his tongue on me...wait, what? I'm just drunk. Yeah that's it. I'm drunk._

For the next five minutes Damon and Jeremy sat there making out with each other. Needless to say neither of them were enjoying it. But everybody else was.

"5...4...3...2...1. Okay time's up," said Bonnie. Damon and Jeremy pulled away from each other fast.

"I have never needed to sanitize my mouth so bad in my life like I need to right now," Damon groaned. He downed the rest of his bourbon. Jeremy grabbed himself a bottle and started drinking. Everybody was just laughing.

"Haha very funny." Damon was pissed. "And you," talking to Stefan, "you're my brother. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Well you kind of deserved it, brother."

"Well now it's my turn to spin. Let's see who the unlucky loser will be." He spun the bottle fast using his vampiric speed.

Everybody heard the front door open. "What the bloody hell is this going on?"

"Ah hello there, little brother," said Klaus.

Kol stood there. "You have a party and don't bother to invite me?"

"Kol, you take off to so many places we never know where to find you," Elijah told him.

"That's what cell phones are for these days," Kol told him pulling his phone out of his back pocket. "And I have no text messages from my siblings. I'm a little hurt."

"Well if you must know we're playing truth or dare," Rebekah told him.

"Truth or dare? Really?"

"There's drinking involved," Klaus added.

"Oh, well hell I wanna play now."

"Looks like you'll get to," Damon told him. "Everybody looked down at the bottle to see it had landed on Kol.

"So Kol, truth or dare?"

**Y'all was wanting Kol in the story so voila here he is! And it looks like it's his turn. What does Damon have in store for him? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Shot glass of what?

**And now back to the game...**

"So Kol, truth or dare?"

Kol joined the group sitting down on the floor. "Dare, mate."

Damon had an evil little smile spread across his face. "Okay _mate_, I dare you to jack off into this shot glass," Damon held up the empty shot glass. "And when you cum into it Elena has to drink it."

Everybodys jaws dropped and eyes went wide when Damon gave Kol his dare. Stefan looked like he was about to rip Damon's heart out.

"Wow that is hardcore," Rebekah told him. "But little brother, you have to do as you're told."

Kol's expression was speechless. "Do I have to do it in front of everybody?"

"You can turn around while you're fapping it, cause, I mean, come on, nobody wants to see you stroking your dick...except Elena maybe," Damon said with that evil smirk.

Stefan grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt. "You are one sorry asshole!"

"Oh come on, like you said it's time to let loose." Damon was just loving every second of torturing Stefan, and Stefan could see it in Damon's eyes.

By this point Elena was done shit face drunk. She could barely stand up without tipping over. Elijah used his vampire speed before Elena fell on her face to hold her up. "Sit back down."

"Ya know, Damon," she slurred, "you are one crazy, evil s.o.b."

"You know you love it too, baby." Stefan done had his hand in Damon's chest ready to rip his brother's heart out. But Elijah had a strong grip on Stefan's arm and pulled his hand out of Damon's chest like it was nothing. Damon just stuck his tongue out at Stefan.

"You're getting your neck snapped for this when we get out of here," Stefan whispered into his brother's ear.

Kol's face turned a little red when Damon handed him the empty shot glass. "If I have to do this I'm going to the bathroom."

"Good. We really don't need to see you with your hand down your pants again like when you was little," said Klaus taking a drink.

Kol's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "You promised never say anything about that again, Nik!"

"I'm not the one doing this dare," Klaus laughed to himself.

Kol just rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be back in a minute." He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to admit to anyone but he was really attracted to Elena. It was like when Klaus and Elijah were both in love with Tatia a thousand years ago. Kol was a little thing but could remember Tatia's face. He had a major crush on her. It brought a smile to Kol's face. "Damn this is wild." He couldn't believe he had to make Elena drink his own _stuff_. "Well I guess I best get to it." Kol thought to himself how much of a major turn on it would be to see Elena drinking it. Kol was just taking his time thinking about Elena. But a sudden knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Hey you done in there?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Just buttoning my pants up." Kol stepped out of the bathroom with the glass in his hand.

"Oh man this is gonna be wicked," Damon laughed. He and Kol made their way back to the group. "Are you thirsty, Elena?" She nodded. "Sorry but it's not alcohol."

Kol handed Elena the glass. "Here you go, dear." Kol just gave her this sexy smirk that sent a chill down her spine. Stefan just turned his head. He didn't wanna watch his girlfriend pretty much swallow another guy's stuff. Damon really hit below the belt.

"Maybe you should put mix some Vodka with this," Elena slurred. Stefan turned his head back towards her surprised.

"Sorry love, but we don't have any," Klaus told her.

"Aw fuck it, "she said and downed Kol's stuff.

"Oh my God she actually drank it!" Damon squealed with his phone in his hand recording it. Caroline and Bonnie's eyes went wide and their jaws drop. Jeremy was laughing along with Damon since his sister laughed at him while he had to make out with Damon. The other Original siblings were pretty shocked, except Klaus since he was laughing to himself. Matt really didn't know what to think since he was already drunk. And Stefan just wanted to rip Damon's heart out right there.

"Haha so how did it taste?" Kol asked.

_Oh God somebody just stab me right now_, Stefan thought.

"Well," Elena slurred, "it definitely doesn't taste like Vodka. But...I need to start doing that. Stefan, why won't you let me do that?" Stefan's face flushed extremely red now.

_I think I'm just gonna rip my own heart out._

"Ew let's not get on that topic," Damon gagged.

"Yes I'd rather not hear about the sex lives between Elena and Stefan," Elijah said.

"You humans are really starting to loosen up though," Rebekah said. "I like it this way. Okay Kol, it's your turn to spin." Kol spun the bottle around until it finally started slowing down landing on his big brother, the hybrid Klaus.

"So big brother, truth or dare?"

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short. I know some of y'all were wanting a Kolena (Kol&Elena-yes I made Kolena up lol) chapter so I hope you like it :)**


	5. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**I'm so glad y'all are liking this story :) I'll go ahead and spoil the next chapter just a little bit but it's a Klaroline chapter, cause I'm a Klaroline shipper lol**

Kol had asked his brother truth or dare when the bottle landed on him. Klaus thought for a moment before finally deciding.

"Dare."

Kol was thinking up a good dare for his brother. _What kinda dare should I give him?_ He then thought about how the Caroline girl couldn't stand him. He schemed up the perfect dare. One to humiliate his brother for sure. "I dare you to go in the closet with Caroline for 7 minutes."

Caroline spit out her drink and started to choke. "What?!"

"You heard me, blondie."

Klaus had a surprised look on his face too. But he was more excited than Caroline. But then he thought that this was just a ploy for Kol to humiliate him because Caroline just acted disgusted by him. But either way he was excited to be stuck in a closet with Caroline for 7 minutes.

Kol set the time on his phone to count down from 7 minutes. "Well you two better get to it."

Klaus stood up and offered his hand to Caroline. "Shall we, love?" Caroline just rolled her eyes then took Klaus' hand.

"Now why couldn't I get a dare like that?" Damon asked.

"Shut up," Bonnie told him.

Klaus felt a smile spread across his face. Him and Caroline stepped into the closet. He closed the door behind them. Caroline didn't know what to say. She pretended to act annoyed but the truth was that she was just as excited to be in the closet with Klaus. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or that she was actually developing feelings for him?

"So what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Well haven't you ever played this before?"

"I know what the rules are but no I've never played."

"Well, love, this is my first time too." Klaus smiled that adorable smile.

_Ugh! Why does he have to be so damn adorable?_

Caroline wanted to make a move but was too nervous. Klaus was the same way. He had been with so many women and never once broke into a sweat of nerves, but when it came to Caroline he could feel his deodorant wearing off.

"5 minutes!" Kol yelled from outside. He was expecting Caroline to bust out of the closet but was surprised that she hadn't yet.

Caroline started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Klaus asked her.

"Oh my God, we are both so damn nervous that it's just too funny."

"Wait? So you're nervous too?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Yeah..."

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. Then he thought about it, she was nervous too. Which means she wasn't disgusted by him like he thought she was.

"You know, Caroline," Klaus started saying, "you just admitted that you're not nervous. So you're wanting to kiss me."

Caroline stared at him realizing what she had said. He knew she really wasn't appalled by him. He stared at her with those blue eyes and had a smirk on his face that stifled her breath.

He leaned in close to her placing her hair behind her ear while he whispered into her ear so seductively. "You know you want me. Your loins are aching for me." His whispering made Caroline breath hard. Klaus was tempting her. He was daring her to kiss him.

Before either of them knew it they were both wrapped up in each others arms crushing their lips together. Caroline leaned her head back as Klaus started kissing up and down her neck. She tore the buttons off Klaus' shirt ripping his shirt off. He signaled her to raise her arms up as he slid her dress off revealing her lacy lingerie. Klaus picked her up off the floor and had her up against the wall.

"You don't know how bad I've been wanting this," Klaus said through heavy breathing.

"Me either," Caroline told him. Her fingers found his jeans button and started to unbutton his jeans revealing a pair of black boxers. She immediately yanked his boxers down revealing his erection. Klaus tore off Caroline's bra and panties. His fingers checked Caroline down there to see if she was good and ready. When he knew she was he slid his erection slowly into her. Caroline let out a quiet moan.

"Go harder," she whispered to him. Klaus started going faster making Caroline scream, not from pain but from pure pleasure. Sweat was starting to break out on Klaus' forehead. "Oh God, Klaus, yes!" Caroline screamed.

Suddenly the closet door swung open. "Time's up," Kol said in a sing song voice. "Geez, Nik, cover your ass up why don't ya." Klaus and Caroline immediately grabbed their clothes and started putting them on.

"Sounds like somebody was having a good time," Damon smirked at them both. _"Oh God, Klaus, yes!"_ he mimicked Caroline.

"Fuck off," she told him. "At least I got to make out with somebody from the opposite sex." Everybody but Jeremy oohed. Damon just snarled at her.

Kol was a little disappointed that his plan backfired on him. But now that he thought about it from the looks on his brother and Caroline's face he could see how happy they were. _Good for them_.

Elena and Bonnie whispered to Caroline. "So how was it?"

Caroline had a big smile on her face. "Better than Tyler." All three of the girls were giggling like the high school girls that they were. Caroline scooted right next to Klaus. He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Awww," Rebekah said. She could see how happy Caroline made her big brother. Elijah smiled at the both of them.

Klaus grabbed the bottle and started to spin it. When it slowed down it landed on Elena. "Elena, love, truth or dare?"

Stefan was a little worried about what Elena would choose. And what Klaus had in store for her.

**Okay so I felt like a pervert writing this lol but I'm a huge Klaroline shipper so I hope other Klaroline shippers will enjoy this. As always R&R!**


	6. Pornstar Dancing

Hello there my lovelies (in a Joseph Morgan voice) Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've been busy with work. And on top of that my laptop charger won't work so my laptop is dead. I'm using my brother's laptop right now. I ordered a new charger though so hopefully it'll be here next week. Now that that's out of the way I know y'all have been eagerly waiting for a new chapter. I thought all week how to write it. I had so many ideas in my head, but I finally figured out how to write it, and I'm hoping you all will love it! Enjoy!

By this point Elena was just a drunk mess. She could barely stand without somebody having to hold her up. Klaus knew he was gonna have fun with her.

"Did you hear me, love?"

"Huh?" Elena snapped back into reality.

"I asked truth or dare?"

"Uhhh...I pick...dare!"

Oh no here we go, Stefan thought to himself.

Klaus smiled that adorable smile. He looked over to see a worried look on Stefan's face. Was Klaus feeling sorry for Stefan all of a sudden? He had intentionally planned on daring Elena to give Damon a handjob and a blowjob in front of Stefan but seeing his face made him feel a bit sorry for his frenemy.

Wow he's really worried about this, Klaus thought. I guess I could do something nice for him. After all I think of him somewhat as a friend. And I don't want Caroline mad at me. "Elena, I dare you to give my mate Stefan here a lapdance."

A wave of suprise washed over Stefan's face. Klaus just gave him an understanding smile.

Wow Klaus is actually doing something nice? Stefan thought.

Elena giggled. "Good thing I'm drunk enough to dance."

Kol grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the circle. He patted on the seat gesturing Stefan to take a seat.

"Why does everybody else get the good dares?" Damon griped.

"Shut up, Damon!" everybody yelled. He just gave them all the finger.

Stefan sat down on the chair. Kol walked over to the MP3 system and flashed his iPod to it.

"You can't have a lapdance without some music," he smirked. The beginning guitar intro of the song Pornstar Dancing by My Darkest Days started playing. "P-P-P-Pornstar Dancing, Dancing," Kol sang Ludacris' part while taking a big swig of Bourbon. Elena started to dance as the guitar kicked back in. For being drunk she was a damn good dancer.

Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra.  
Jessica won't play ball.  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda.  
Doesn't anybody live at all?

Amanda won't leave me empty handed.  
Got her number from a bathroom stall.

"Elena, just got way too much baggage and that shit just gets old!" Kol sang replacing Brandy with Elena.

"But I got a girl who can put on a show. The dollar decides how far you can gooo," Caroline sang. Klaus raised his eyebrows in suprised amusement. "What? I love this song. Let's dance!" Caroline pulled Klaus up and started grinding her bottom into his crotch. He wasn't complaining.

Why couldn't girls have been like this in the 20's? he thought to himself but just shrugged it off.

Jeremy stood up and danced his way over to Bonnie. He offered her his hand to dance. She just smiled as she took it. Matt and Rebekah also stood up and started dancing together. Elijah walked over to the bar and made a drink as he watched all the couples dance. Kol wiggled his eyebrows at Damon jokingly.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled at Kol. Kol just brushed it off and started dancing to himself. Damon just sat back and watched a drunk Elena strip. She was done out of her dress grinding on Stefan.

She wraps those hands around that pole.  
She licks those lips and off we go.  
She takes it off nice and slow.  
Cause that's-

"Pornstar Dancing!" Kol sang at the top of his lungs.

When the song ended and everybody stopped dancing they all looked like they just got done having an orgy. Everybody stared at their significant others. Just then Rebekah grabbed ahold of Matt's hand and sped up to her bedroom, Caroline and Klaus sped to his bedroom, Bonnie and Jeremy ran to the bathroom and Elena and Stefan ran into the closet that Caroline and Klaus occupied earlier. Damon, Elijah and Kol were all left alone.

"Well this is lame," Damon mumbled. "How am I not getting any action?"

"Cause you've been kind of a dick there, mate," Kol smiled at him.

Damon was about to reply back but stopped when he heard the sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor. He turned around to see the one and only Ms. Katherine Pierce standing there with that smirk on her face.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Damon groaned. "What the hell are you doing here? Nobody invited you."

"Actually I did," Elijah told him in his oh so smooth, sexy voice.

"What?"

"That's right," Katherine smirked. "Elijah and I are gonna play our own little game of truth or dare," she winked.

Elijah walked over to her and locked his arm with hers. "Shall we?" They both turned on their heels and made their way to his bedroom.

Damon just stared at them with his mouth hanging wide open. "I need to get laid big time."

Haha so there you have it! I hope y'all like this chapter *keeping fingers crossed* I had alot of fun writing this chapter. And don't worry the game will continue after everybody gets done...well ya know lol. But what are poor Damon and Kol to do while all their friends are getting it on? Tune in next chapter to find out! Oh and Pornstar Dancing is one of my all time favorite songs lol 


	7. Whatever You Like

Damon and Kol were sitting in the living room not sure what to do since everybody else had ditched them to go screw each other.

"Well this is boring," said Kol. "But I know how to liven it up again."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked him.

"I'm bringing some people over here."

"Well wait. Mind if I join ya?"

Kol had a smirk on his face. "Aww, is somebody lonely?"

"No," Damon replied back immediately. "I just wanna bring back some people of my own. There isn't no telling what kind of weirdo people you'll bring back."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I've got some interesting people planned to bring over here. But if you really want to go, and I know because you're actually lonely, you can join me. I'm interested in seeing who you bring over too." He had that cute smirk on his face.

…

An hour later Damon and Kol brought back around 20 beautiful girls to party with them. They all had a bottle of champagne in each of their hands. Kol turned the music up as him and Damon started dancing with all these girls.

T.I.'s "Whatever You Like" blared from the radio.

_Stacks on deck, Patron on ice_

___And we can pop bottles all night_

___Baby, you could have whatever you like_

___I said, you could have whatever you like_

"I love this decade's music," Kol said. "It's so much more fun that the 1800s music." He twirled a girl around while drinking out of the champagne bottle. Damon was making out with two girls. Kol compelled the other girls to make out with each other. "Now this is a party!"

…

The next morning all the couples came into the living room to find a naked Kol, a naked Damon and a bunch of naked women. They had trashed the living room. Champagne bottles were laying all over the floor. Some of Klaus' paintings were off the wall. This made Klaus' pretty angry. In fact, he grabbed Kol by the throat causing him to wake up.

"What did you do?" Klaus growled at him.

Kol laughed. "Well after you all ditched us last night Damon and I decided to throw our own party. And we partied hard." Kol winked at his big brother.

Damon stirred awake. He saw he had two girls wrapped around him. "Well good morning," he smirked at everybody.

"Oh my God, will you two please put on some clothes," Caroline told them.

"Before I do that, I'm just curious but who has the bigger penis, me or Klaus?" Kol asked Caroline.

Everybody turned to Caroline waiting for her answer. She laughed. "It isn't a competition. Obviously Klaus." Klaus flushed a shade of red and smirked at Kol.

"Okay alright." Kol slipped his pants on, deciding to moon everybody first.

"Nobody wants to see your bare bum," Rebekah told him. "And who the hell are these floozies?" She pointed towards all the women.

"We invited them back to party with us last night after you all ditched us," Damon told her. Jeremy and Matt were enjoying the view. All the girls could care less about naked women laying around.

"Well I hope you all had fun last night," Rebekah smiled at everybody.

"I know I did," Kol said with a smile on his face.

"I second that," said Damon. He smiled at his ladies.

"I think we can all say we had fun," said Elijah.

"Mmm, you can say that again," Katherine purred at him.

"When did you show up?" Rebekah asked her.

"After you all went to go screw each other. Elijah was feeling lonely and he needed some fun too," she smiled at him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I guess that means we'll be seeing your face more often around here then." Katherine just smirked at him.

"Kol, when these ladies leave you're cleaning this place up," Klaus ordered him.

"Uh why me?"

"Cause you made this mess. And your little friend Damon can help too. In fact, these women can help too. I'll just compel them all to clean. Everybody wins."

"But.."?

But Klaus walked off with Caroline's hand entwined in his. Stefan and Elena decided to leave. Jeremy and Bonnie left together. Matt decided to stay around longer. Him and Rebekah went back to bed. Elijah and Katherine went back to his bedroom-but not to sleep.

When all the women woke up Klaus compelled them to clean up the living room. Kol and Damon were not happy about cleaning too but Klaus had threaten to put a dagger in Kol's chest and rip Damon's heart out if they didn't clean. So they helped.

Caroline picked up a pair of thongs off the floor, but they weren't ladies thongs. "Uh who wears cheetah print thongs?"

Damon's face flushed bright red. "Um those would be mine."

Caroline threw them at him and busted out laughing. "Wow, Damon, really?" He just flipped her off.

"You look good in a pair of thongs too, love," Klaus told her kissing her. They walked upstairs with Klaus' arm wrapped around her. "Oh, make sure this place is spotless." Damon and Kol just rolled their eyes at him.

"We should have more nights like this though," Kol told Damon.

"Just not here at the Mikaelson house," said Damon.

**Well there it is! I hope y'all liked this story.** **I'm sorry to end it so soon but I'm starting on another story now and really wanted to get this story out of the way. But anyways thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it :)**


End file.
